


Divide And Conquer

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Community: hogwarts365, Double Drabble, F/M, Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is crying, Ron is punching, Hermione is casting spells and Malfoy is doing what he always does. And it's all about a man who just wants to be happy for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide And Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

“I look _so_ fat in this dress,” Ginny hissed through her clenched teeth. “I’m ugly as fuck!” She began to sob.

 

“You are pregnant, sweetheart.” Harry chuckled, kissing his wife on the cheek. “You are carrying our beautiful child and you look absolutely _stunning_.”

 

“You mean that, Harry?” Ginny whispered, no longer pouting.

 

“Of course I do,” Harry said, smiling genuinely. “I’ll prove it to you on our wedding night,” he added with a wink.

 

“Naughty boy,” Ginny whispered, licking her lips with anticipation. “Could we skip the formalities and go to our hotel room already?”

 

“Patience, my dear,” Harry said, huskily. “I love the idea of your knickers being damp with need. But for now: smile, kiss and shake hands. Look, there's Justin and Ernie.”

 

“Congratulations, Potter,” Ernie said, shaking Harry’s hand. “You must be a very lucky man.”

 

“I am,” Harry said. “This is the best day of my life.”

 

Harry wanted to shake Justin’s hand, but he got distracted by a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the large tent near the Burrow. His hair had grown to shoulder-length, but apart from that, he still looked exactly the same. The man looked in Harry’s direction, smiled warmly, and calmly walked towards him–ignoring the surprised looks of the wedding guests.

 

“Wow, Potter,” the man said with a raised eyebrow. “Never thought you had the guts.”

 

“Malfoy,” Ginny hissed, her eyes sparkling with rage. “How dare you to show your ugly face here?”

 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, She-Potter,” Malfoy sneered. “I come in peace.”

 

“You are not welcome here, ferret!” Ron barked, as he walked towards them, his ears red with rage.

 

“I came here to congratulate Potter, Weasel,” Malfoy sneered again. “I have no desire to argue with you."

 

Ron’s fist collided with Malfoy’s chin, who fell backwards on the ground –blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Malfoy avoided another fist, grabbed Ron by his jacket, and threw him against one of the large, wooden tables as the plates and utensils were flying into the air. Ron’s face was dangerously crimson as he body-slammed Malfoy to the ground. He grabbed Malfoy by the hair and bashed his head against a table-leg. Both fighting men completely ignored the other guests, who were too startled to react, until…

 

_“Impedimenta!”_

 

Ron and Malfoy were both blasted backwards as several Impediment Jinxes collided with their bodies. Harry, Molly and Hermione ran towards them, holding both men at wand-point.

 

“Ron! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Molly roared. “It’s your sister’s and your best friend’s wedding!”

 

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Malfoy!” Hermione hissed, while glaring at her husband, who wiped some blood from his nose.

 

“I’ll show him out,” Harry said, grabbing Malfoy by the collar. “Come on!”

 

~*~

 

“You’re a bloody idiot!” Harry roared as he roughly pushed Malfoy into Mr. Weasley’s shed. “Why did you have to pick a fight on a day like this? You know it’s my wedding day!”

 

“Weasley started it,” Malfoy whispered, looking amused at Mr. Weasley’s toaster collection. “I assume that he knows.”

 

“Of course he knows, you big palooka!” Harry hissed. “So it wasn’t very clever …”

 

Harry’s lecture was rudely interrupted by Malfoy’s lips on his. Harry pushed him away, though he was panting heavily.

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Harry roared, wiping his mouth with his hand. “How many punches and hexes do you have to take, before you finally understand it? I-am-married!”

 

“Your eyes are betraying you, Potter,” Malfoy whispered. “And not only your eyes,” he added, as he stared intensely at Harry’s groin.

 

“Stop it,” Harry said, but the conviction in his voice started to crumble. He felt his body’s betrayal lengthen in his boxers. “Malfoy, please…”

 

“I knew it, Potter,” Malfoy purred as he entered Harry’s personal space. Harry felt Malfoy’s breath on his neck, and although he hated himself for it, it aroused him to the point of insanity. “I know you have tried to forget me, but that’s impossible. Let me refresh your memory.”

 

Malfoy quickly dropped to his knees,  unzipped Harry’s trousers and freed his cock that was aching with need. Harry couldn’t suppress a moan as his prick slowly entered Malfoy’s mouth. He was ashamed for admitting it, but Harry realised happiness was celebrating the little things, like being sucked off by a forbidden lover.


End file.
